


CAW CAW

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Caw Caw Motherfucker, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony refurbished Clint's room on April Fool's day and Clint enjoys himself immensely.<br/>"Caw caw, motherfucker," Hawkeye says. Tony is seriously beginning to regret ever letting him in his house in the first place. CRACK, T for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAW CAW

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it doesn't make much sense unless you also look here anythingandeverythingavengers.tumblr.com/post/26365208135/so-on-april-fools-day-because-tony-has-a  
> Inspiration strikes from NOWHERE!

Tony _walks briskly_ past Clint’s room, because he is most definitely not running.

"Caw, caw, motherfucker," Hawkeye says, and because Tony does not have any sense of self-preservation he looks into the room.

Clint is - _oh holy mother of actual fucking shit_ is he flying - not flying, he's hanging from the ceiling from one of his arrows like fucking Spiderman. There's a gummy worm dangling from his mouth, one of the sour kind with more than one color, except this one is completely pink which makes Tony suspect this was all a trap.

Clint points down at his nest.

"You like them?"

And that's when Tony realizes that not all the white in the nest is pillows. Where the hell did he even get eggs that big?

"I don't want to know," Tony says.

Clint just smirks at him with his eyes and swallows the worm whole.

Tony is seriously beginning to regret ever letting him in his house in the first place.


End file.
